Funeral of Hearts Prelude to Tragedy
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Cinco atos. Cinco partes de uma mesma história. Cinco faces da queda dos Black." - Ficlets Família Black.


**Funeral of Hearts - Prelude to Tragedy**

_Love's the funeral of hearts_

_And an ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry for blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

_(Him)_

**I. Do coração assassino**

Lágrimas de um retrato apagado

Ela já não chorava mais há muito tempo. Tanto tempo, que naquela noite, quando algumas lágrimas ameaçaram escapar por seus olhos, ela achou que estava morrendo. Mas a Morte não doía; o que a fazia sofrer era estar longe de sua _vida._

Por quantos anos estivera encarcerada naquele mar de pedras cinza e dor? Ouvia os gritos, eternos em sua memória. Cenas de quando ela ainda era apenas uma garota eram revividas todas as noites. Aliás, algum daqueles anos tivera _dia_? Porque ela não mais se lembrava da luz do sol, nem do calor de uma vida. Tudo, agora, eram imensas massas enevoadas e gritos.

Lembrava-se dos olhos cor de aveia de Rodolphus e de seus lábios tão quentes. Das carícias quase obscenas e do cheiro de cigarros. Também conseguia fazer anotações mentais sobre algumas das manias daquele que ela chamara de _marido_; conseguia sentir as mãos geladas dele por dentro de sua blusa.

E também havia Tom Riddle, com seu anagrama e sua voz calma. E o coração de Bella batia mais forte quando ele lhe chamava de _minha mais fiel seguidora_. Os olhos escuros como o breu fitando o seu rosto.

Ela recordava do dia em que escutara o choro de sua irmã mais nova ao contar para todos que estava vindo ao mundo. E dos olhos dela. E da pele. E dos lábios que se tocaram durante tantos momentos em que a vida parecia querer fugir através de seus dedos. Bellatrix ainda podia respirar o cheiro dos cabelos loiros e compridos da irmã.

Mas não passavam de lembranças. E de ódio. Porque era a única coisa que ela podia sentir agora.

#

_- Ele é uma obsessão, Bella._

_- Você nunca entenderia, Cissy._

_- O que eu não entenderia?_

Bellatrix ficou olhando a irmã se levantar da cama e se colocar a sua frente, com as mãos crispadas ao longo do corpo. Ela podia desenhar cada parte do rosto da irmã mesmo estando com os olhos fechados.

_- Ele não é apenas uma _obsessão. _Ele me deu um motivo pra lutar._

A loira chegou mais perto da irmã e se sentou ao seu lado, dividindo o espaço minúsculo do assento da poltrona. Ela suspirou com desânimo e simplesmente ficou calada, enquanto a outra decidia se encarava aquela face ou não.

Bellatrix sabia que assim que olhasse para a irmã suas decisões fracassariam; que tudo o que ela havia jurado para si mesma há alguns dias seria apenas um amontoado de palavras vagas e sem importância.

_- Eu achei que _nós_ duas fosse o suficiente _- e Bella sentiu a irmã vacilar. Sua voz parecia cortada e doída, quase como uma sentença de morte para as duas. E Bellatrix sabia que no momento em que ela deixasse de ser apenas uma mulher para se tornar uma seguidora de Lord Voldemort, não haveria como sustentar o que sentia por Narcissa. E ela fingia que não sofria.

_- Nunca foi, Cissy. Tudo o que vivemos foi, na melhor das hipóteses, uma aventura._

_- Entendo._

_- Não, você não entende. Porque se você tivesse percebido isso desde o início, jamais teria vindo aqui pra falar sobre isso._

_- Eu entendo, Bella. Eu entendo que você esteja encantada por ele, e que sacrifique muitas coisas pra poder segui-lo. Mas nunca achei que isso valeria o que sentimos uma pela outra_ - Narcissa se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta do quarto. Antes que suas mãos tocassem a maçaneta, porém, ela parou. - _Eu sempre estive errada, não é?_

_- Sim._

E Bellatrix observou o corpo da irmã mais nova passar pelo arco da porta, deixando-a sozinha no quarto. Ela viu os cabelos claros e perfeitos balançarem nas costas dela, e imaginou o quanto não seria perfeito poder ficar para sempre ao lado dela. Mas não existia um _sempre_, e Bellatrix não tinha paciência para esperar tudo o que Narcissa havia lhe prometido.

Narcissa jamais entenderia que Bellatrix escolheu ficar longe dela para que ela pudesse ter uma vida. Porque não havia futuro para elas, não juntas, não como desejariam estar. Narcissa não entendia que Rodolphus era apenas uma ferramenta para que ela pudesse continuar sem precisar depender dela. Narcissa não perdoaria, jamais, se soubesse que o que ela sentia pelo Lord era muito mais do que obsessão. Bellatrix preferia o ódio ao desprezo da irmã. E Narcissa a desprezaria se soubesse que estava fazendo tudo isso por ela.

Bellatrix sentiu pequenas gotas estourando por sua face amorenada. Jurou que não choraria por mais ninguém.

**II. Do coração frustrado**

O Caçador de sonhos

Não era como se Sirius sempre soubesse que tudo daria errado. Na verdade, ele achou que as coisas melhorariam assim que ele saísse de casa. Então não se sentiu tão mal quando pensou nos gritos de fúria da mãe ou na tapeçaria queimada. Era a sua vida que estava em jogo, sua tão querida e ansiada liberdade.

Mas ele não estava livre.

Não havia liberdade num mundo onde os amigos se vão, onde as pessoas morrem, onde as coisas acabam. Era utopia, e Sirius só percebeu isso quando era tarde demais.

#

_- Eu acho você um covarde, Remus Lupin! Tão covarde, que se esconde atrás dessa sua porcaria de licantropia só pra se fazer de vítima! Vê se acorda, cara! Estamos em guerra!_

E ele viu a face de Remus corar diante dos seus olhos. Suas mãos se crisparam ao longo do corpo, e seus olhos pareciam ameaçadores. Não, não só ameaçadores. _Magoados._

_- Não sou um covarde, Black! Não fui eu quem tentou se esquivar de tudo, fugir, se esconder _- e a voz de Remus era apenas um sussurro de raiva. -_ O covarde aqui é você!_

Quando os olhos deles se encontraram naquela noite, não foi como se já se conhecessem. Orbes que guardavam algo muito maior do que o peso de ser o lado certo em uma guerra passava entre os tons dos olhos daqueles dois. Era muito mais do que um simples afastamento o que eles haviam vivido; era muito mais do que uma amizade que chegava ao fim. Já era tarde demais quando Sirius percebeu que seu amor por Remus Lupin havia se tornado tão tênue, que chegava a ser quase inexistente. E apenas uma palavra se passava pela cabeça do moreno enquanto encara a face contraída de Remus.

_Traição._

Não que ele passasse muito tempo pensando nisso. A questão era que Sirius já não pensava em mais nada desde o dia em que desconfiara de Remus Lupin. Ele não traíra apenas seu amor, mas também suas crenças. Sirius julgou que Remus era um desgraçado antes mesmo de ter alguma certeza.

E ele se apoiava no argumento de que Remus havia destruído o que havia de mais sagrado nele: _seus sonhos._

Não só com a guerra, não só com sua incerteza ou seu típico medo de arriscar. Remus simplesmente deixara que tudo se tornasse apenas uma lembrança. E para Sirius, não havia nada pior do que alguém se mostrar pequeno diante de tudo o que idealizava. E Remus se mostrou assim por diversas vezes.

_- Quer saber, Lupin? Você é um nada! Esquece que eu vim aqui esta noite, esquece que eu me preocupei com você. Esquece que eu existo!_

_- Não vai ser tão difícil assim, Black!_

Sirius fez um gesto afobado e saiu apressado da casa de Remus.

_- Você vai acabar sozinho, esmigalhado dentro dessa carapuça, Lupin!_

E no dia seguinte, enquanto os aurores seguravam os seus braços, ele se arrependeu por ter deixado todos os seus sonhos junto com os corpos de Lily e James e o rosto cheio de lágrimas de Remus.

**III. Do coração arrependido**

O traidor

Havia sangue. Trouxa. E dor. O suor que escorria de sua face, o cheiro de fogo, de animais, de medo. Ali estava o cheiro da _Morte_.

As faces escondidas por máscaras prendiam aquelas expressões de sadismo que Regulus sabia que elas ostentavam naquele momento. E ele sentia seu coração palpitar, sentia algo se debater dentro dele.

_Arrependimento._

Ele não queria que os outros soubessem, mas não tinha mais coragem para ver aquelas duas pessoas serem torturadas. Marido e mulher. Pedindo por piedade. Como Regulus poderia saber que lutava por uma causa mais cruel do que a purificação do mundo bruxo? Como ele poderia saber que tudo não passava de uma faceta para que pessoas doentes pudessem se divertir com a dor alheia? Lestrange. Malfoy. Avery. Crouch. Black. Todos eles, doentes.

E Regulus sabia que as risadas deles, que os insultos, os gestos, jamais sairiam da sua mente. Não eram só os trouxas que eles torturavam. E Regulus estava se acabando enquanto via pessoas que um dia chegara a conhecer perderem suas vidas.

Ele tentou ficar olhando, tentou mostrar coragem, tentou ficar atento, mas seus olhos se desviaram quando Bellatrix gritou a tão terrível maldição e um feixe de luz voou direto para aquele homem machucado. Era a clemência pela qual ele tanto tinha implorado.

Era mais um passo que Regulus dava para seu fim.

#

O cheiro de dor. Era assim que Regulus se lembrava daquela noite estranha em que descobrira que haveria um _adeus_. E desta vez, seria para sempre.

A ilha, sua motivação, os sons. Na verdade, o único barulho que ele era capaz de distinguir, era o palpitar alucinante de seu coração. Mas não era medo. Regulus não tinha mais medo da Morte. Seu coração batia forte por outro motivo. Por mais irônico que parecesse, o coração de Regulus bombeava seu sangue, mostrando que ele estava vivo. _Por quanto tempo?_

O garoto nada falou. Fechou os olhos e tentou não imaginar o elfo na sua frente, nem a bacia, nem a taça. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, lentamente, procurando guardar o gosto de seus próprios lábios na lembrança. E seu gosto era o do cansaço. E do arrependimento.

A voz gorgolejante do elfo não importava mais. Kreacher só lembrava uma coisa ao pequeno rei: que era a hora de dar adeus à tudo o que ele conhecia.

Logo, não era mais o gosto de saliva que invadia sua boca, nem o de dor, nem o de arrependimento. Ele sentia um leve gosto de amor, o gosto que ele sempre julgou estar na boca de Sirius, o gosto que ele sempre procurou em sua breve vida. Os gritos de desespero pareciam um mantra, agora. Logo ele estaria morto. Logo ele não passaria de uma lembrança. Logo, Regulus não seria nada mais do que um cadáver. Pútrido. Da mesma forma que ele estava por dentro. _Totalmente podre._

Demorou a Regulus perceber que seus caminhos seriam sempre guiados pelo fracasso, pela sombra, pelo medo. Regulus sempre teve em mente que o único som que seus lábios deveriam ser capazes de ecoar para o mundo deveria ser os das palavras de seu mestre. _Que mestre?, _perguntou-se ele, enquanto ainda havia algum resquício de consciência em seu corpo.

Regulus pensou em tudo o que viveu, em tudo o que fez. Mas principalmente, o que veio em sua mente, foi aquilo que ele não fez. Por medo. E, enquanto seu corpo pendia molemente no chão, Regulus ficou com a imagem de apenas uma pessoa em sua mente. Era como um grito sarcástico, o último e mais horrendo que sua vida lhe dava. Ele via, enquanto tudo sumia, a imagem da pessoa que um dia ele chamara de _irmão._

**IV. Do coração esquecido**

Estações roubadas

Seus olhos repousaram sobre o corpo imóvel da filha. O vento balançando levemente seus cabelos, num movimento que feria. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Por que ela não podia ter ficado na sua casa, em segurança? Será que ela não pensava no filho? Será que não pensava que as coisas simplesmente poderiam acabar?

Andromeda tentou não respirar; tentou fazer com que sua respiração parasse, que seu coração parasse de bombear sangue para o resto do corpo. Andromeda tentou se fundir ao corpo de Nymphadora. Ela desejou que o tempo voltasse e que sua filha ainda fosse aquela garotinha pequena e ativa. E não um _cadáver._

Ela pediu por tudo o que era sagrado que tivesse uma nova chance ao lado de quem ela amava. Mas seus pedidos não foram escutados.

Então, ela chorou.

#

_- Você tem certeza?_

_- Sim, Andie._

E ela olhou para o homem que estava na sua frente, sorrindo, estendendo a mão direita em sua direção.

Ela sempre imaginou finais felizes. Não como aqueles dos livros infantis. Ela sonhava com um final feliz real, onde não existiriam mais palavras bruscas das irmãs, nem a indiferença dos pais. Andromeda sonhava com uma felicidade palpável e humana, condizente com a sua situação. A sua felicidade podia ser traduzida por apenas uma frase, uma mísera sentença: _estava grávida_. E não era de qualquer pessoa, não era de um príncipe, nem de um Death Eater, nem do noivo da irmã. Ela estava esperando o filho de um mestiço, de um impuro, da escória da sociedade bruxa. Mais precisamente, do homem que ela amava.

Ela não precisava disfarçar a apreensão. Não era apenas sua. Ela temia, claro. Pela vida de Ted, pela sua vida, pela vida do bebê que ela nem conhecia de fato. Ela temia, mas tinha certeza do que _não_ faria.

Não tomaria o caminho mais fácil.

_- Sabe bem que não será como um passeio no parque, Ted. Não será nada muito fácil pra nós dois._

_- Eu tenho consciência disso, Andromeda. Mas não posso te deixar agora._

Seus lábios se curvaram levemente, e ela apertou com força a mão dele. Ela já tinha tomado sua decisão, mesmo que Ted fosse contra. Ela já tinha escolhido o que fazer, fosse como fosse. Ela teria aquele bebê.

Sabia que sofreria. Sabia que por pior que os Black fossem, ainda eram a _sua_ família. A única que ela conhecia, a única que ela aprendera a amar. Sim, porque a despeito de tudo, ela amava a cada uma daquelas pessoas: a frieza de seu pai, a morbidez de sua mãe, a loucura de Bella e a indiferença de Narcissa. Amava, de uma forma meio pálida e estranha, mas aquilo era o que ela conhecia por amor.

Até Ted chegar. Até ela descobrir que estava esperando um filho.

Andromeda julgou, então, que aquilo que ela sentia pela família era um engodo; nada se comparava ao que ela estava sentindo por aquele homem desengonçado e pelo ser estranho que carregava no ventre. Como podia amar tanto estas pessoas que apareceram em sua vida de repente?

_- Eles vão me apagar da tapeçaria. Tenho certeza _- Ted nada disse. -_ E vão tentar me esquecer, se tivermos sorte._

_- Não importa. A gente foge, sei lá. O que você tem que ter é a certeza de estar agindo corretamente, Andie._

Como ter esta certeza?

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, imaginando seus pais e seus olhares incriminadores. Pra longe de tudo e todos; era agora ou nunca, era seu futuro que dependia disso. Ela abandonaria todos que um dia ela chamou de família.

_- Seremos nós três, Ted. Só nos._

E no momento em que ela abraçava o corpo do pai de seu filho, teve a certeza que nunca mais seria considerada uma Black.

**V. Do coração congelado**

O brilho das estrelas

Sim, ela jurou pelas coisas sagradas que o serviria, que seria fiel aos seus desígnios, que manteria a compostura durante a guerra. Ela prometeu que seria o exemplo de esposa de um Death Eater, que honraria seu sangue e o sangue dos Malfoy que agora ela carregava. Ela jurou que servir seria sua opção de vida, seu destino, sua missão.

Narcissa prometeu muitas coisas em sua vida, mas precisou quebrar cada uma dessas promessas com o coração ferido. Ela sentia seu coração morrer aos poucos, envenenado por uma vida que ela não pedira para si mesma.

#

Um dia ela amou. Não uma filosofia, não seu marido ideal. Um dia seu coração se perdeu entre um olhar e uma pele enrugada pelos seus próprios líquidos corporais. Um dia ela sentiu o coração parar, enquanto o sangue que saia dela servia de caminho para outra vida.

Sim, Narcissa amou muito. E esperou e lutou, mesmo que silenciosamente, por este amor. O que não se faz por quem se ama? Então ela aceitou tudo o que colocaram em seu caminho para poder se manter falsamente fria e indiferente. Porque ela não poderia deixar jamais que certas coisas se pusessem entre ela e seu amor.

E quando tudo acabou, ela sentiu que a vida tinha um novo valor. Não, ela não passaria a gostar de trouxas; mas porque guerrear? A guerra só mantinha quem ela amava muito distante de si.

E a distância se mostrou como a face escarnecida de outras questões. Porque inevitavelmente o tempo passava. Rápido demais, tanto pra ela, quanto pra Draco. E quando ela acordou, numa manhã fria de novembro, percebeu que o lugar na cama ao seu lado estava gelado. O corpo de Lucius não iria aquecer mais nada de agora em diante.

Mas ela superou. Naquela época Draco estava casado. E sua esposa estava esperando um filho. Mais um grande amor na vida de Narcissa, talvez.

E depois que ela chorou tudo o que tinha que chorar pela morte do marido, chorou pela vida da criança que nascia. Sim, era um belo garoto. Mas não era como seu filho, não era como seu Draco. Seu amor não poderia ser comparável.

E então, Narcissa nunca os comparou.

E quando o menino completou seu quinto ano de vida, Narcissa tentou se manter perto do que restou de sua família, tentou sorrir e tentou falar que os amava, todos, cada um de um jeito diferente. Mas ela não conseguiu. Ela simplesmente sorriu e deixou que seus olhos brilhassem como as estrelas que ela não possuía no nome.

* * *

Esta fic é em especial pra _Noah Black_, que além de ter sido a primeira pessoa a ler estas palavras, agora está oficialmente motorizada!


End file.
